Crossing Destinys
by Lost-in-turbulence
Summary: Buffy Roswell Crossover. Set after the series finale of both shows. Five months after Graduation Maria comes back to Roswell to be trained by Buffy as a slayer. Its now just after Maria's 25 birthday and the others come back. BS, MM, IJ, ML, KD(Dawn)
1. Dressed in black leather

Disclaimer: I own none of this other than the plot and a couple of characters that will appear later.

Summery: Buffy/ Roswell Crossover. Set after the series finale of both shows. Five months after Graduation Maria comes back to Roswell to be trained by Buffy as a slayer. Its now just after Maria's 25 birthday and the others come back. B/S, M/M, I/J, M/L, K/D

Authors note: They way I figure it its 7 years later the gang are 25 and Dawn is 22, Buffy is 27.

Crossing Destiny

Chapter 1 – Come with black leather

Maria's POV

I remembered that day like it was yesterday. Even seven years after worlds of cloudiness that my busy life gives can't make me forget the day I returned to Roswell a slayer of vampires.

_Seven years before._

_It had been five months since she left Roswell and three since she left the gang to train as a slayer. But now she was finally home. Dressed in black leather trousers that were tight fitting but gave enough room to do a full round house kick on a vampires ass and an even tighter blouse that showed way to much of her newly acquired cleavage thanks Dawn doing a spell so wrongly that it couldn't be undone. A pair of stiletto healed knee high boots covered her feet and added 6 inches to her high making her legs look incredibly long. She was hot for an eighteen year old and she knew and wore it well._

_She walked to her and her mothers home a small smirk playing on her red lips as she opened the door and found Jim Valenti sitting at the kitchen table in a pair of boxer shorts and a housecoat which he promptly tied shut and stood. Her mother was dressed similarly in shorts and a tank top and her light blue housecoat._

_Turning at Jim's silence Amy spotted her daughter and leapt at her. Wrapping her daughter that to this day Maria could only ever describe as being greater than that of a vampire. Then the young mother drew her daughter out of the hug grasping her by the shoulders and bombarding her with questions for three hours, thirty seven minutes and twelve seconds._

Present time

Maria smiled at the memory. Today she was dressed just as she had then but rather than trousers it was a short mini skirt that barley covered her rear. And her blouse was a deep blood red colour. A black leather waist length jacket that was styled and shaped to fit her figure and hers only was the only other thing she wore appart from a large silver cross that Buffy made her vow never to take off. Her waist length hair was in large ringlets hanging around her shoulders and reaching down past her tanned and toned stomach.

She was walking from 'Deluca Designs' – owned, managed and run by her and designed everything from kitchens to clothes – to the 'Crashdown Café' for lunch. Which would consist of coffee, a 'Space Rocket Spice Sandwich' and gossip from Mrs Parker.

Pushing open the heavy glass door took zero effort on her part but her normal day skidded to a halt there and then. She could almost hear the great music that played in the back of her head screech and scratch to a messy noisy halt. None other that there head 'cheer' leader Buffy Summers was sitting on a stool at the counter talking to Jeff Parker who was oddly chipper.

Halting at the entrance she did a mental scan of the room and promptly found the source of his happiness. The gang: Max with his exasperating king quality; Miss Prissy Isabelle; Liz hanging on to Max and grinning; Kyle smiling at a girl at the counter – Dawn- and a very pissed off looking Michael. Shrugging off her pause the walked to the counter her boots making clicking noises that sounded across the restaurant. Her ears picked up the groups deathly silence as they watched her walk up to a stool.

Maria silently sat in between Dawn and Buffy. Crossing her legs over and turning on the stool to face Buffy who undoubtedly already knew she was already here.

"Could there be the narrow possibility that you are here for dinner and my designs", she paused then looked in to Buffy's eyes "But then again why would you travel from New York to look at my apt use of leather. Don't tell me the world is ending or my training is on again 'cause I'm crap at slaying".

A/N: Ok hope you liked it. Now I would like 5 reviews before I post another chapter. Good or bad I couldn't care less or drop off idea's just say and I'll mention you, my favourite reviewer gets a mention in the story so you could put if your male or female. And the others get thank you message!!


	2. sisters in slaying

Disclaimer: I own none of this other than the plot and a couple of characters that will appear later.

Summery: Buffy/ Roswell Crossover. Set after the series finale of both shows. Five months after Graduation Maria comes back to Roswell to be trained by Buffy as a slayer. Its now just after Maria's 25 birthday and the others come back. B/S, M/M, I/J, M/L, K/D

Authors note: They way I figure it its 7 years later the gang are 25 and Dawn is 22, Buffy is 27.

Crossing Destiny

Chapter 2 – Sisters in Slaying

Buffy grinned as she watched her Roswellian counterpart walk in to the alien themed diner. Dressed in incredibly revealing clothing and just oozing confidence Maria was the perfect example of what a slayer should be. She watched as the tall blonde 'slayer of vampires' -and any other piece of hell sludge that dare rear its ugly head to the world- pause at the entrance to the café doing what looked like a mental scan of the area then walked to the stool next to her.

"Could there be the narrow possibility that you are here for dinner and my designs", she paused then looked in to Buffy's eyes "But then again why would you travel from New York to look at my apt use of leather. Don't tell me, the world is endingâ or my training is on again 'cause I'm crap at slaying".

Buffy laughed softly, her sister joining in to the sound. Smiling she hugged one of her favourite recruits.

"Actually I'm here for a break. And to deliver a gift from your friend Rouge", she handed Maria a small box rapped in shiny silver paper, "She says happy birthday".

Buffy watched as Maria lightly took off the paper and opened the small box to reveal a silver owl with blood rubies for eyes.

"It's 'the blood owl of Sharakia'"

"Yup, its eyes are made from the blood of the now extinct Sharakia demon. And it doesn't really do much but it's a great fashion accessory. Just make sure it doesn't bring fourth a dancing demon intent on making you his brideâ but I'm sure it doesn't right Buffy", Dawn rambled whilst spooning chocolate covered ice cream in to her mouth. Buffy laughed.

"Guess it beats being a key to hell eh Dawnie" Maria asked?

"It would if his minions didn't look like they could win first place in a chucky-look-alike competition".

All three girls burst in to a fit of giggles as Faith and 'Principle' walked in followed by Willow and Zander.

"Why do they look serious"? Asked Buffy as they all took up a booth. The three stood and walked over to join them.

Faith sat at the end next to Maria. Causing Zander to laugh.

"You to are a pair that could set any horn dog off with your tightâ blackâ leatherâ err" Faith gave a halfhearted giggle.

"So what's the stitch"?

"Well, sorry to ruin your peachy alien filled day butâ the world going to end" Faith said nonclalantly.


End file.
